User blog:SodaCat/Ask a character! (Greasers)
Ok, so, taking a bit of my comedy side. ask characters anything! Please remember this is me you're talking to, though, only I'm acting, haha. ASk your randomest questions, and be sure to say for who the question is!!! Questions such as "Do you like me?" will always be answered as "That depends...who are you?" because the characters don't know us XD 'Questions' 'All Greaser Questions:' Dan the Man 1983's Question: Why are you stuck in the 1950's? All of the Greaser's Answers: '''JOHNNY: '''It was a good time!!! '''PEANUT: '''What other years had cars and leather shoved into one?! '''OTHERS: '''We like it! 'Johnny Vincent' SirLinkAlot 96's Question: Johnny, do you think you could beat Derby Harrington in a boxing match? ''' ''Johnny's Answer'': Of course I can! Derby's a wimp! '''Napoleon Blownapart's Question: if you had to choosse who is the most important person for you? your love jenny or your best friend peanut?? JennyVincent's Answer: ''Hm, that's a fanfic one, so I can't exactly answer. Sorry! '''SirLinkAlot96's Question: Do you think you're the best biker at Bullworth?' Johnny's Answer: ''Yes, I actually do. The only reason Hopkins beat me is because my bike was bad. And who's been talking about me?! I want names! '''Scarly's Question:Why do you put up with Lola's cheating?' Johnny's Answer: ''Because I'm in love! You ever know what it's like to love?! 'Peanut/Larry Romano' '''Winter Moon's Question: Do you like peanuts?' Peanut/Larry's Answer: ''No. My nickname. Ugh. Crummy peanuts. '''Scarly's Question:Who's your bestfriend other then Johnny?' Peanut's Answer: ''Ricky, because he's my long lost twin, haha! Except he's taller...stupid short legs... 'Norton Williams' '''Goodfellas90's Question: Who is the 2nd-in-command, you or Peanut?' Norton's Answer: ''We like to split that. (This is not a fact as this is unknown) 'Lola Lombardi' '''At0micb0mb123's Question: How many guys have you gone out with?' Lola's Answer: ''Well, in grade school, about 12, and here in Bullworth...Johnny....Jimmy, Gord, Tad, Chad, Algie...Ray for a bit... 19. 'Lucky De Luca' '''Bullygirl's Question: Do you consider yourself a lucky person?' Lucky's Answer: ''...I guess...what is luck, exactly? 'Lefty Mancini' 'MartyfromBullworth's Question: Are you left handed or right?' ''Lefty: Both. The guys call me Lefty 'cause I normally just use my left hand. Winter Moon's Question: Why do you like your first name ending with a vowel? I dunno...do you like your username ending in a non-vowel? Winter Moon's Question: What did that switchblade taste like? Lefty's Answer: ''Toast. ''Lucky butting in: ''That's cuz we just ate breakfast when he swallowed it. ''Lefty: ''Get out Lucky, this is my column! 'Hal Esposito' '''At0micb0mb123's Question: How much do you weigh?' Hal's Answer: ''I dunno, I don't weigh myself. I wonder how much I'd weigh if I'd eat 1000 hot dogs... 'Ricky Pucino' '''Winter Moon's Question: Do you cry when you think about her?Ricky's Answer: Of course I do. Just seeing her walking away in my mind...Was I not good enough? What did I do? Why hasn't she come back? ... 'Vance Medici KingofAwosmeness777's Question: Are you bisexual? Vance's Answer: ''Yup. '''Bullyrocks!'s Question:Which prep do you hate the most?' ''Vance's answer: ''Well, I hate that Gord kid. He follows me around askin me to go out with him, because you know, my good looks. Category:Blog posts